1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative fabrics of flat aligned face yarns and method of making the same.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed as shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Heaton, 667,699, Dougherty, 3,217,779, Kiernan et al., 3,935,046, Ripley, 2,381,184, Skoler, 3,538,564, Jackson, 3,551,265, and Smith, 3,756,893, to join a plurality of textile fabrics, or yarns and textile fabrics or warp yarns and weft yarns by passing the same through a needle loom or needle punching machine.
It has heretofore been proposed to apply backings of latex and the like to retain the integrity of the fabric, examples being shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Levin, 1,774,204, Robertson et al., 1,815,586, Merriman et al., 3,321,356, and Skoler, 3,538,564.
None of the prior art patents referred to above discloses a decorative fabric in which the exposed surface subject to wear is completely of warp yarns with scuff resistance and as well as being of attractive appearance, and in which the warp yarns cover a backing of a retaining coating, which is particularly suitable for a decorative covering for a panel or other supporting surface and which has acoustical transparency, nor the methods hereinafter set forth of making such a fabric.